


The Balrog Slayer

by Michelle



Series: Crossing the Line [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-24
Updated: 2005-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle/pseuds/Michelle
Summary: Against all odds, Buffy attempts to do what she does best.
Series: Crossing the Line [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180820
Kudos: 1





	The Balrog Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> Author: Michelle  
> Email: michelle [at] waking-vision.com  
> Summary: Against all odds, Buffy attempts to do what she does best.  
> Rating: K  
> Series: Crossing the Line

She was pretty sure she wasn't in Kansas anymore. That enormous underground cavern didn't look like anything you'd find in Sunnydale. Or America. Or the world in general. But thinking about the „where“ and „how“ didn't leave any space for the much more important „what the hell“ and she'd much rather concentrate on that before this huge and highly flammable demon stepped on her toes.  
  
Unfazed, she took out Mr Pointy, shoved the poor old guy with the funny hat out of the way and met the demon head on.  
  
She had never been one to run from a challenge.


End file.
